


POWER

by TerraBorae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, scarfing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBorae/pseuds/TerraBorae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто имеет над нами власть? И в чем заключается сила?</p>
            </blockquote>





	POWER

В вагоне метро удушающая жара. Воздух смешан с кислым запахом пота, лавандовыми духами, от которых сегодняшний ланч торопится вырваться наружу и сахарной ватой, что ест ребёнок на соседнем сидении и при каждом покачивании поезда тычет сладкой массой в лицо. 

Дин пытается не обращать внимания. Он прижал свой кейс к груди и, поправив тяжелые очки, сосредоточенно выдохнул. Толпа в час пик, пробки, пыльный раскаленный до бела мегаполис с расплавленным, пахнущим гарью асфальтом сдавливают виски. Хочется поскорее встать под холодный душ и закрыть глаза, чувствуя, как потоки воды бьют по лицу, смывая вековую усталость. 

Дин – самый обычный офисный клерк. Один из миллиона серых обывателей Чикаго. Ничем не примечательный брючный костюм, рубашка с коротким рукавом и галстук за восемь баксов, совершенно бесцветный с такой же бесцветной полоской. Среди этой безликой толпы он лишь обёртка, скитающаяся во времени и пространстве. 

Но так ли это на самом деле? 

С немногими людьми он может позволить себе быть собой, а точнее – только с одним. Встречи с которым он ждет уже долгое время, каждую ночь изматывая себя мыслями и эротическими фантазиями. 

Квартира встречает его затхлостью, духотой и пустым холодильником. Дин закрывает жалюзи, от блестящего чикагского мегаполиса болят глаза. Он выпивает стакан холодной воды и чувствует, наконец, облегчение. Встреча запланирована на сегодня, но никто не застрахован от случайностей. Поэтому Винчестер идёт в ванную, когда время истекает, не желая больше тратить своих нервов на тягостное ожидание в нудном жужжании вентилятора. 

Кастиэль отпирает замок, тяжело наваливаясь плечом на дверь, которая никак не желает поддаваться. Как же он устал от бесконечных перелетов, скудных пайков в самолетах, суматошных такси с визжащими навигаторами. Новак оставляет кейс на тумбочке у входа, разувается и проходит в комнату. Жалюзи задернуты, чтобы кислотно-оранжевый свет закатного солнца не резал глаза. Мужчина приоткрывает их и тяжело вздыхает, глядя на пролетающие мимо автомобили и спешащих в никуда пешеходов. 

Спустя несколько мгновений в душевой затихает шум бьющей воды, и Кас оборачивается, желая увидеть Его. 

\- Ты сегодня припозднился, - Дин выходит из ванной и прижимается спиной к холодной двери, наслаждаясь прозрачным воздухом после душной кабинки.

\- Рейс задержали, - отвечает Кастиэль и с наслаждением и благодарностью смотрит на своего мужчину.

\- Месяц не виделись.

\- Надеюсь, ты не прикасался к себе всё это время?

\- Нет, - Дин закусывает губу и улыбается. Полотенце летит вниз, и теперь он стоит абсолютно голый, сам возбуждаясь от собственной наготы. Кастиэль шумно выдыхает и отдает приказ:

\- Подойди.

За эти четыре шага Новак успевает несколько раз пробежаться по фигуре Дина взглядом: его раскрытым губам, широким мускулистым плечам, накаченному животу с едва различимыми кубиками, по которому скатываются капельки воды, срывающиеся с мокрых волос, по узким бедрам, полувозбужденному члену и сильным ногам со светлыми волосками. И так несколько раз, пока его синева не сталкивается с бесстыжей зеленью Винчестера.

\- Можешь раздеть меня, если ты хочешь.

Дин опускает глаза, и Кастиэль видит, как дрожат его ресницы. Его медленно раздевают, сначала, забравшись под пиджак, сбрасывают на пол, а затем приступают к тугому галстуку. Руки непослушно дрожат, когда Винчестер не может справиться с черной шёлковой лентой.

\- Я помогу, - хриплый голос Каса раздается над самым ухом, а у Дина все сжимается внизу живота. Он уже не в силах ждать. 

Галстук скользит вниз чёрной змеей и сворачивается у ног. Жемчужины пуговиц выпрыгивают из петель кипельно-белой рубашки, которая через пару мгновений тоже лежит смятая на дощатом полу.

\- Здесь я сам, - останавливают Дина, когда его руки приближаются к ремню брюк, которые уже натянулись от возбужденного органа. Винчестер лишь коротко выдыхает и опускает руки.

Кастиэль хватает мужчину за ягодицы и, до красных полумесяцев вдавливая в них пальцы, притягивает его к себе, впиваясь в эти ненасытные губы, которые не дадут ему покоя ещё долгое время. Винчестер стонет, открывая рот чуть шире и пропуская упругий язык, который ласкает его собственный. Кас целует грубо, властно, давая понять, кто здесь хозяин. Они оба рвано выдыхают в промежутках между очередным столкновением губ. Дину хочется попробовать каждый уголок его сладкого рта, его сильный обжигающий язык, от которого голову наполняет молочно-белый туман, а ноги не находят опоры.

Новак медленно отстраняется, растягивая между их горячими ртами блестящую ниточку слюны, и ещё раз грубо, молниеносно целует мужчину. Наконец-то его руки спустились к ремню, который теперь так возбуждающе скользит по шлевкам. Кастиэль хватает Дина за руки и заводит их за спину, связывает так сильно, что тот начинает морщиться и шипеть от режущей боли в запястьях прямо в губы Каса. 

За приоткрытыми жалюзи проезжают автомобили, разрезая их силуэты желтыми полосами, где-то шумит сирена, а соседи сверху снова ссорятся. Но никто не слышит этих лишних слов и мелодий города. Эта комната – затерявшаяся вселенная на краю мироздания, пусть всего лишь на час. Когда каждое прикосновение – жизнь, когда каждый взгляд – надежда. Зачем же обращать внимание на то, что не существует для тебя? Зачем вслушиваться в соседские вопли, не предназначенные для твоих ушей? 

Кастиэль не может насмотреться на него. Взгляд этих зеленых озер всегда волновал его. Кас сделает всё, о чем попросят его эти бездонные глаза. Скажет все, о чём попросят. Будет рядом до тех пор, пока не заставят уйти. Он в его власти.

Когда на теле не остается ни единого предмета одежды, мужчина произносит:

\- Встань на колени.

И Дин покорно встаёт, подняв глаза на своего повелителя, за которым он готов отправиться куда угодно. Колени начинают саднить от твердых еловых досок, чья блестящая поверхность скользит от прикосновения с мокрыми ступнями. Завязанные за спиной руки болят в плечевых суставах, и мужчина слегка сгибает их в локтях, чтобы снизить давление. 

Его взгляд скользит вниз по сильному телу с аристократичной мраморной кожей, каждый сантиметр которой Винчестер с упоением поцеловал когда-то и готов поцеловать ещё тысячи раз. 

\- Возьми его в рот, - шепчет Кас, когда тот смотрит на его пах с коротко стриженными черными волосками и на возбужденный член.

С губ Дина срывается стон, а по телу проходит очередная волна возбуждения, только он подается вперед и аккуратно берет в рот слегка покрасневшую от напряжения головку. Заглатывает наполовину и вновь выпускает, чтобы провести языком по уздечке и скользнуть по отверстию уретры. Новак прерывисто выдыхает и запускает руку в спутанные и ещё влажные после душа волосы Дина. Винчестер снова обхватывает ствол своими блестящими от слюны губами и вбирает член в себя, чувствуя на языке приятную тяжесть и обжигающую горечь пота и мускуса, чей аромат ему особенно нравится у его повелителя. Закрыв глаза, он с наслаждением сосёт член, заглатывая чуть больше половины, берёт за щеку, скользя головкой по ровной кромке зубов, снова выпускает изо рта, чтобы облизать губы. От возбуждения уже трясет, но он не может прикоснуться к собственному пенису из-за связанных рук. 

Кастиэль тянет его за волосы и, глядя в сияющие черным бархатом зрачка изумрудные глаза, обхватывает свой член рукой и снова подносит его ко рту мужчины. Мокрая от слюны головка скользит по его слегка припухшим губам, а затем Кас властным движением снова направляет свой орган в этот горячий рот, теперь более грубо и с нажимом он насаживает его, схватив обеими руками за волосы. Дин принимает всё до боли в глотке, пока нос не уткнулся в пах. Новак легко качает бедрами, глубоко дыша и изредка поглаживая своего мужчину по голове. Винчестер то и дело бросает на него сумасшедшие взгляды, полные желания и безмолвных просьб. 

Кас продолжает погружаться в него, чувствуя, как его твердый член упирается в гланды и тугую глотку. Он возбужден до предела, не в силах остановиться, уже размашисто трахает мужчину рот, пока с хриплым стоном не кончает. Сперма упругим потоком бьет прямо в нёбо, и Дин глотает, чувствуя солоноватый привкус на языке. Его поднимают, дернув за волосы, снова притягивают к себе и грубо целуют. Кастиэлю нравится ощущать собственное семя во рту у любимого мужчины, это дает ему уверенность собственной власти и значимости. Для него это говорит о доверии. 

\- Перенеси руки вперед, - шепот Каса успокаивающий и обнадеживающий. Чтобы упереться локтями в пол и встать на четвереньки, Винчестер с трудом перекидывает кольцо из рук через голову, вновь морщась от скручивающей боли.

Новак восторженно вздыхает, проводя ладонями по изгибу спины Дина и целует его макушку, лопатки и поясницу, не переставая руками гулять по его разгоряченному телу. Тонкие пальцы Кастиэля тянутся к галстуку, который он протягивает между челюстями Винчестера и связывает концы на затылке.

\- Тебе же нравится, когда с тобой обращаются, как с грязной шлюхой? – шепчет Кас, а пленник часто дышит, готовый взорваться от воздержания, если не получит разрядки сейчас же. - Я послушаю твои стоны, но чуть позже.

Новак снова покрывает его шелковую спину дорожкой из поцелуев, спускаясь к ягодицам, продолжая восхищаться произведением небесного скульптора. Винчестер послушно выгибается под ласками Кастиэля и слегка раздвигает ноги. Руки уже поглаживают бёдра и их внутреннюю сторону, аккуратно, не дотрагиваясь до члена. 

Повелитель хочет заставить Дина извиваться под ним, содрогаться от волн оргазма, поэтому просто так не даст кончить сейчас. Мужчина располагается сзади, ладонями сжимает ягодицы и раздвигает их, чтобы языком пробежаться по ложбинке между ними, оставляя влажную дорожку. 

Дин вскидывает голову и мычит от удовольствия, чувствуя, как с пропитавшегося влагой галстука вот-вот начнёт капать слюна. Касу нравятся эти низкие сдавленные стоны, пойманные натянутой острой тканью, до боли сдавливающей язык. 

\- Я знаю, какой ты чувствительный здесь, - тихо произносит он, словно делится самой сокровенной тайной. 

Его пальцы вновь скользят между ягодицами, останавливаются на темном кольце мышц и медленно массируют его с легким нажимом. Винчестер оглядывается, желая понять, почему Кастиэль остановился, но спустя мгновение томно мычит, когда язык мужчины ласкает его. Смазывает морщинистую кожу, немного проникает внутрь. Это заводит и самого Каса. Ему доставляет удовольствие чувствовать, как любимый человек трепещет от его влажных прикосновений, ему нравится аромат мыла, что использует Дин каждый раз, когда Новак возвращается после долгой поездки, превращая это неким образом в особый ритуал. Он ещё несколько раз обводит анус языком, спускается ниже к яичкам, легко прикасается к ним губами, а затем отстраняется, чтобы взять с подоконника бутылочку лубриканта, потому что никто из них не в силах больше терпеть. 

Прозрачная жидкость почти наполовину наполняет ладонь. Кастиэль обильно смазывает пальцы и вход, не желая причинять лишней боли. Скользнув внутрь, он мягко массирует эластичные стенки, постепенно углубляясь и растягивая плотные мышцы. Дин прерывисто дышит, когда чувствует два пальца и мимолетное касание желаемой точки. Кас массирует её, сгибая и разгибая пальцы, затем добавляет третий и четвёртый, он видит, как подрагивает член мужчины от этих плавящих сознание ласк и постепенно нарастающего возбуждения. 

Тогда он убирает пальцы и выдавливает на ладонь ещё немного смазки, разогретой солнечными лучами, и скользит ей по своему стволу. Багровая головка упирается во вход, повелитель не торопится, он хочет поддразнить Дина. Тот часто дышит и совсем легко подается назад. Кастиэль сжимает ягодицы и раздвигает их, неспешно погружаясь в него сантиметр за сантиметром, пока тазовые косточки не упрутся в его упругий зад. 

Кас тяжело дышит, скользя между тесных стенок, наклоняется к Дину и шепчет:

\- Тихо… тихо, - нежно взъерошивая его волосы. Другая рука следует вниз от груди к животу и спускается к паху. Винчестер в предвкушении развязки, но мужчина грубым движением сжимает член и яички, крепким кольцом пальцев обхватывая их. 

Кровоток замедлится, что не позволить ему кончить так быстро, как хотелось бы. Дин исходит в сладкой истоме, с каждым толчком приближаясь к пику экстаза и вновь отдаляясь от него, тем самым зависнув на тонкой грани между двумя крайностями. Он ничего не может сделать, чтобы избавиться достигшего максимума напряжения, от которого краснеет головка, только чаще двигать бёдрами навстречу и надеяться, что Кас ослабит хватку. 

Но Новак лишь крепче смыкает пальцы, а свободной рукой хватает мужчину за талию, размашисто трахает его, погружаясь на всю длину, так что с каждым толчком лобок соприкасается с ягодицами. 

Несколько раз Кас замедляется, чтобы вынуть свой блестящий от смазки ствол и скользнуть им по ложбинке, на что Дин недовольно вздыхает и подается назад, желая как можно быстрее вновь почувствовать его внутри себя, такое необходимое ему давление и импульсы, разбегающиеся по всему телу подобно веткам молнии: мгновенно и ослепляющее, каждый раз, когда твердая головка скользит по бугорку простаты внутри. 

При всем желании Винчестер все равно не смог бы дотянуться до своего каменного члена, с вздувшимися от перевозбуждения венами, из-за связанных рук, поэтому он покорно терпит, в то же время наслаждаясь эйфорией, вечной секундой перед оргазмом. Когда кажется, что вот-вот изольешься на пол россыпью белых капель. Но проходит три минуты, пять, семь, а ты по-прежнему в ожидании этого момента. 

Комната расплывается от тихих стонов и хриплых вздохов вперемешку с пошлыми влажными шлепками, от которых мысли становятся ещё размытее, а член тверже. 

Сделав несколько грубых толчков, Кас останавливается, с трудом поборов желание закончить сейчас же.

\- Вставай, - произносит он, восстанавливая дыхание. Его пальцы цепляют Дина за галстук, перетянутый поперек лица, и резко поднимает. Зеленые глаза смотрят словно бы сквозь него, подернутые легкой пеленой слёз. Винчестер настолько возбужден, что теряет чувство реальности.

Новак разворачивает его и развязывает на затылке галстук, пропитавшийся насквозь горячим дыханием и слюной. Дин облегченно выдыхает, немного разминает рот и облизывает губы.

\- Иди за мной, - Кастиэль тянет его за собой на кровать, подхватив за ремень, перетягивающий руки. Мужчина ложится на спину и привлекает Дина за собой. Тот седлает его бёдра и ждёт дальнейших указаний. Сегодня он не сделает ничего по собственной воле. 

Кас обхватывает его за ягодицы, слегка разводит их и упирается головкой в уже растянутый вход.

\- Теперь можешь стонать, - говорит он и садит его на свой сочный член. 

Голос Дина звучит как симфония, когда он медленно опускается и начинает покачивать бёдрами, не чувствуя больной хватки повелителя на своем пенисе. Новак гладит его перевязанные руки и перекидывает их себе через голову, тем самым притягивая мужчину ещё ближе, и Винчестер выгибается и ждёт поцелуя, пока их губы в опасной близости. Кастиэлю не составит труда прочитать эту немую просьбу, и он жадно целует его, запустив пальцы в волосы. 

Не отрываясь от покрасневших из-за галстука губ, мужчина резко убирает руки и сжимает ягодицы Дина, чтобы увеличить темп. Винчестер закидывает голову и шипит, чувствуя, как его член трется между их плотно прижавшимися телами, и срывается на низкие стоны, когда Кас начинает вдалбливаться в него, как поршень, желая приблизить их обоих к развязке.

Новак делает ещё несколько движений и кончает, громко выдохнув, но продолжает погружаться в ещё напряженное тело, чувствуя, что Дин находится уже на грани. Теперь он внимательнее наблюдает за ним, за его искрящимися глазами и приоткрытым ртом, с которого то и дело срываются крышесносные стоны. Винчестер сам немного ускоряется и сильно сжимается вокруг его члена, тело вновь и вновь содрогается в конвульсиях, а грудь и живот липнут от вышедшего семени.

\- Кас, о боже. Ка-а-ас, - почти кричит он, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, и бессильно остается лежать сверху, до сих пор чувствуя его почти упавший член внутри себя. 

Кастиэль развязывает его кисти и легко перекатывает на спину. Дин глубоко дышит, откинув голову на подушки, блаженно закрыв глаза. Как же давно он страстно желал этого и как строго ограничивал себя. Но это, определенно, стоило того. 

Новак лениво целует его лицо и спускается ниже, слизывая остатки его спермы с груди, живота и немного с паха. Та, что размазалась по его телу, вытирает простыней, ложится рядом со своим мужчиной и кладет его голову на грудь. 

\- Это было, как всегда, великолепно, - шепчет Винчестер, целуя ключицу. 

\- Всё потому, что мы почти месяц не занимались сексом.

\- Надеюсь, с долгими командировками покончено? – он слегка приподнимается и умоляющими глазами глядит в бездонную синь. 

\- Разумеется. Мне дали повышение, - Кастиэль неотрывно следит за своим любимым мужчиной, запоминая каждую морщинку и черточку. Дин счастливо улыбается и целует родные губы. 

\- Я так рад за тебя, - он замолкает на секунду, - знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что мы познакомились только вчера. У меня до сих пор захватывает дух от твоего обнаженного тела. Казалось бы, чего я там не видел? - смеется он.

\- Я чувствую то же самое, - соглашается Кас, думая о том, что те десять лет, проведенные вместе с ним, пролетели как один день. 

Винчестер доверяет ему в большей степени, чем самому себе. Он знает, что этот мужчина никогда не оставит его, никогда не выпустит из своих сильных рук. Поэтому он позволяет себе унижаться перед ним и быть униженным, будучи уверенным, что уважение к нему только возрастет. 

А Кастиэль знает, Дин показывает свою слабость исключительно ему, имея при этом необъятную власть над ним. Новак сам становится бессильным, словно не он ведёт, а лишь ведомый. Никто из них не задумывался о хитросплетениях их странных отношений. Они просто оставались самими собой: с дурными привычками, с фетишами, с принципами и уступками, с пониманием и предрассудками. 

Кас обнимает его, заполняя легкими исключительным ароматом:

\- Как же я скучал по тебе.

\- И я, - не размыкая объятий, отвечает Дин, вновь целуя его плечо. - Не устану повторять, как сильно люблю тебя.

\- Ты – моя персональная Вселенная. 

\- Тогда ты – гравитация в этой самой Вселенной, без которой… - начал было Винчестер, но Кас засмеялся и уткнулся носом в грудь.

\- Я уже говорил тебе, что ты должен был быть физиком-ядерщиком?

\- Миллион раз. 

Они молча лежат, глядя на огромные лениво крутящиеся лопасти вентилятора под потолком и то, как свет завалившегося на бок солнца окрашивает их на доли секунд. Дин устроился на груди Каса и гладит его живот, наслаждаясь одним лишь присутствием и мягкими прикосновениями рук любимого мужчины к свои волосами. Винчестер приподнимается, глядя в темные глаза Кастиэля, и немного робко спрашивает, будто боится получить отрицательный ответ: 

\- Могу теперь я? 

\- Конечно, - и Дин отвечает ему поцелуем, наваливается сверху и раздвигает бёдра, чтобы заняться любовью ещё раз и ещё, пока первые лучи солнца не повиснут на витых прутьях балкона, пока от пота не вымокнет простыня.


End file.
